


Competition

by Axeiiru



Category: Market of Monsters - Rebecca Schaeffer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeiiru/pseuds/Axeiiru
Summary: Not all competitions can be won.
Relationships: Kovit/Nita, Nita/Kovit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Competition

It was a faded, rainy morning - one where the warblers could only sing perched on the sheltered branches of the trees, and no butterflies could best the gales; where the golden rays of the sun should have beamed through, only dark clouds sat, causing the world to appear in a crepuscular hue.

Nita had awoken to the pittering of rain droplets against the window, their gentle taps signalling the beginning of a new day. The feat of awakening so early was unusual by itself: with Kovit generally being the earlier riser of the two. 

Groggily - her newly conscious body not yet used to any excessive movement - she pried herself from the warmth of Kovit's embrace, and turned to glance at the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand.

_ '7:27,'  _ the electronic device stated in bright red writing. 

Upon registering the numbers on the clock, she moved herself back into her previous position: curled up, with her head tucked against Kovit's neck, her legs entangled with his, and their arms wrapped around each other. 

Breathing in his scent - something rather commercial and yet so exclusively  _ Kovit - _ she snuggled deeper in his comforting arms. Where the hem of her shirt lifted up she pressed against him, leaving a scorching cinder to ignite on their exposed skin. Her right leg slipped in between his thighs as she numbly debated on whether she should go back to sleep; with her heart screaming yes, but her brain telling her that it was only ever-so-often that she'd wake up before her boyfriend, and as a result, got to stare at his adorable, drooling face. 

She sighed when he tightened his grip, realising that the moment was over. Though Kovit's single act of securing their cuddling form effectively pressed her closer to the warmth of his body, making her regret dissipate fairly quickly.

Most likely, she had woken him up with her shuffling, but she had chosen to believe that it was his natural time to rise anyways. 

"Why are you up so early?" He mumbled, his lips pressed in her wavy locks. Even if he  _ had _ woken up because of her he did not say so, and he most definitely did not sound annoyed at all. 

"It's raining," she answered - not having the energy to fully explain. "Loud."

He didn't grace her with a verbal reply then; instead, he simply exhaled deeply, and pressed a dainty kiss to her forehead. There was a tenderness in the action - a while ago they both would've both blushed furiously and stood stiffly - with Kovit glancing back and forth and Nita's fingers digging into his skin awkwardly. To know that they had come so far even with all their previously faced obstacles, to the point where they could so carelessly share affection, flowers of pure infatuation blossomed in Nita's chest. 

Nita scrunched up her nose playfully. "That was dry." Silently, she licked her lips and smacked them together a few times. It ensured that they were moist, but not to the extent where they were excessively wet. Then, she placed her own kiss on his collarbone. "That's how it's done," she smugly stated. 

Kovit snorted. "This isn't a competition." His words were still sloppily spoken, and it was clear that his brain was still fogged.

"It could be," the brunette suggested.

There was a silence then - not one of awkwardness, but rather of lethargy. Nita watched as Kovit inhaled once more, gathering the energy to speak. 

The corners of his mouth twitched. "I'd win." 

In correspondence to his words, there was a fire burning in Nita's chest. It surged to her throat like the golden honey of bliss as she chuckled. "I disagree." 

"Doesn't change the fact that it's true." One of his arms moved up from her back to slip under her head, his hand cupping the back of her skull as he pushed her even deeper in the crook of his neck.

"Are you trying to  _ silence  _ me?" She laughed.

"Maybe." Kovit opened an eye - taking his first peek of the day in order to peer at Nita. "Is it working?"

Nita slipped her hands from his waist. "No," she hummed. Her frosty hands, tainted by the cold that the air conditioning unit produced, slipped under his shirt and onto his skin. "I told you you wouldn't win."

The zannie shivered from the chill of her palms. "This is a different war entirely." His body stilled as the temperature of his skin bested hers - effectively warming up her icy fingers and changing them into a much more comfortable temperature.

"Just sounds like an excuse to me." 

Kovit smirked. "What _ doesn't  _ sound like an excuse to you?"

"Hmm," in an act of pretense contemplation, Nita hummed. "You trying to do better?"

Quirking up an eyebrow, Kovit's smile grew wider. "Oh?" He pulled Nita's body away from him in order to be able to meet her gaze. "Is that so?"

A promising silence rang deafeningly in both their ears. The couple's shared stare proposed a challenge to each other, and it was only a matter of time before that challenge would begin.

With lightning quick speed and a burst of energy, Kovit had pushed himself upwards and hovered above Nita, pushing both her hands on the bed and securing them there. "Did it still sound like an excuse?"

Smugness rising, Nita countered: "You haven't even done anything yet." 

Kovit lifted a hand from Nita's wrist and placed a finger on his chin. "I guess I haven't." Letting go of her other hand, he instead slipped his arms under her back, and lifted her upwards. 

He kissed a trail of raw affection from her collarbone all the way to her cheek, leaving behind a blazing heat, and though Nita could feel her cheeks painting over with an embarrassed, vermillion hue, Kovit refused to stop there. No - if anything, he had grown more and more persistent, like his mind was high on a rush of dopamine, and him kissing her would continue fueling it. She was nicotine, and to put it in plain words, he was addicted.

The pecks continued until Kovit had grown breathless - with the aforementioned male ending his assault in a smooth and longing kiss to his girlfriend's mouth. An action she had grown accustomed to, Nita automatically reciprocated; the flowers in her lungs had bloomed vibrantly into a garden as her heart fluttered with an indescribable giddiness. 

Undeniably lacking air, the two of them tore apart. Kovit had collapsed face-first onto her chest as soon as their kiss ended, and he found that being able to hear every breath she took - as well as every beat her heart made - brought him a semblance of comfort like no other.

"How was that?" Kovit proudly asked. His chest still heaved with great effort, but while it was a hindrance he decided that he could not allow it to best him.

Nita absentmindedly combed her tan fingers through his stygian strands. "It was... _ okay _ ." 

Kovit knew fully that that  _ wasn't _ the truth - but still, as lay breathing in the scent of her shirt, he asked anyways: " _ Just  _ 'okay?'" 

"Yeah," Nita replied. "You'll have to practice more to make sure it meets my standard of  _ good."  _

Smirking into her skin - an action in which Kovit  _ knew  _ Nita could feel - he chuckled. "I'll be sure to do that then." 


End file.
